Jake and Amy Do It Again (Jamy)
by Holyflipwtzip
Summary: A story of Jake and Amy's Adventures, Mishaps and everything in between. (Also less police stuff more ship stuff hahaha)
1. Chapter 1

"Jake take this seriously!" I laughed.

We sat on the couch watching Die Hard for the millionth time; but I didn't really care. I was just glad we were like this: his hand resting on myleg, his eyes glued to the tv and popcorn neatly placed on the table where it wouldn't spill.

"I just don't get why I have to bend over to grab it" Jake stated reaching for the popcorn.

"Name of your sex tape." I laughed satisfied I got him with his own joke.

"Hey." Jake stopped suddenly serious.

I frowned.

"The name of OUR SEX TAPE!" Jake said as he stood up on the couch suddenly.

I internally face palmed myself as Jakedid a "sexy"dance with his butt a little tooclose to my face. I rolled my eyes.

Jake looked cute in the new boxers I got him plus he was wearing the weird shirtwe won on field training day.

"Hey, can't blame me. You said my joke." Jake smiled his goofy stupid smile that I loved. He sat down again as he grabbed a fistful of popcorn.

"Anyways I just don't like the popcorn on our laps cuz then we could spill it on my couch and it just-" I started.

"-would leave a tiny mess in the already spotless room?" Jake spoke with bits of popcorn landing on my couch.

"Aw, babe did you call my apartment spotless?" I replied ignoring the fact that this couch was crumb free before Jake moved in.

"Uh, if that's hot then yeah I did."

"It's really hot..." I said as a gave a quick peck on Jakes cheek.

"Why stop there? I think your kitchen is sparkling." Jake said lying down on the couch.

"Mmm. I do use the new cleaner that is the exact same as captain-"

"Amy it's not sexy when you interrupt me...Now shush."

Jake pulled me on top of him. My breathing hitched as Jakes eyes darkened.

"You're closets are always organized." Jake whispered gently into my ear. His mouth sucked on my ear lobe and my eyes fluttered shut.

I straddled on top ofhim as I started to feel the heat in my cheeks.

"You're bathroom is ultra sanitary"

"I'm surprised you know the word sanitary, since you are pretty gross." I smiled as jakes hands traced down my back.

"I'm more than that baby." Jake said in a bad accent. I couldn't tell what it was supposed to be but he was being cute so I let him continue.

"I'm kinda running out of clean words here. So I'm just gonna kiss you now."

Jake pressed his lips onto mine. It was hot a feverish, unlike yesterday's "smush sesh" (as Jake liked to call it). Yesterday I wasn't really in the mood so I read a magazine instead. It felt robotic and a little boring for me when we did it after I read  
an article on healthy living.

I really felt something this time though.I felt the heat spread all over my body and not because how I was thinking about jakes clean and organized talk... Itfelt a little different. I had slept with Jake before,I mean lots of times,  
what was I afraid of? 

"Oh I thought of another one: The bedroom is always mega clean, so clean I think we-"

I placed my lips onto Peralta's again, this time sucking slightly on his lower lip. He kissed me back going over my lips gently with his tongue. I smiled against his mouth as I felt his hand go up my pyjama shirt. My hands grabbed at hishair.

Hmm, jakes hair was getting longer and I needed to remind him to get a haircut soon. _Wait. I'll tell him after... After this._ I was starting to enjoy myself, much more than yesterday and any time before that.I pulled off Jakes shirt, briefly  
leaving our mouths apart as one of Jakes hands squeezed my butt. Iaccidentally let out a squeal causing Jake to helped me with my shirt (well technically,his shirtthat I stole), and he took it offquickly  
so we couldresumewhere we suckedat my neck but then I remembered I had work tomorrow.

"No... Jake not too hard, I don't want another hickey" I half-yelled, half-moaned

Jake sucked harder as I moaned again feeling something hard against my inner thigh. His hands were still on my ass as I decided to pull down his boxers. I slipped one finger in his waist band and Jake growled.

"Santiago, you're hands are freezing." He said.

"Oh! Sorry I-"

"No no, Amy it's okay I like it."

Jake left a trail of kisses down my neck when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I said instantly jumping up. I left Jake a little stunned that I got up so , why did I have to be so strict with my door opening rule.

"Sorry babe, I heard a knock."

"What? Now? Who?" Jake whined still holding onto my hips.

I quickly got off of himand put on my (jakes) shirt. Iwalked towards the door to lazy to find house I looked through the peep hole I was shocked at who it was.

Rosa.

I quickly opened the door as I was greeted by afist in the arm.

"Ow?" I said confused.

"Open the door quicker next time Santiago."

"Rosa why are you here?" I asked wishing she hadn't interrupted.

"You were kinda in the middle ofs omething Diaz!" Jake shouted.

"Put a shirt on!" I yelled back.

"Sorry. But it's kind of important." Rosa smirked.

* * *

I sat in my emergency semi formal/ semi casual clothes in the clinic as Jake returned with some coffee.

Preparing the emergency suit had been a great idea since the last time.I had my emergency outfit on incase captain was displeased again.

 _"Santiago, where's your pantsuit? You wear it like every friggin'day! Mouth open emoji." Gina said as I knocked on Captain Holt'a door._

 _I clenched my teeth. "I didn't have mypantsuit because I slept atjakes last night and I couldn't wear yesterday's clothes! If he could just wash his clothes instead of me always-"_

 _"Okay I'm not that interested." Gina turned and looked at her phone._

 _Captain Holt opened his door._

 _"Santiago, why are you wearing a shirt with the words "Rockin'Roadie" on them? I asked you to come for a important meeting with the commandingchief of58 today."_

 _The tall red hairedwoman looked at me with disgust._

 _"I-I completely forgot! Captain-"_

 _"That's enough! This is very unlike you Detective! Go home and get changedwhile I get Boyle to show the chief around the precinct."_

Why did he care about what I was wearing? It was my choice! However it was a pretty important meeting for me and I blew it. It would never happen again I decided.

The waiting room was silent except for the buzz of the lights and Jakes loud slurps.

"Can you not slurp at a time like this?" I said as Islapped jakes arm.

"I'm not slurping! You are!" Jake confronted.

"Anyways why did Rosa ask us to bring her to the clinic instead of a hospital? Where the rest of the precinct?"

"She told us not to tell them."

"What? Why?"

"Are you Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta's?" A man in green scrubs said.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Friedman. Please allow me to answer those questions. Right this way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"SHE'S WHAT?" Jake and I shouted simultaneously.

"She's pregnant." The doctor looked at the clipboard and left the room.

"No we heard you! We're just shocked." Jake said out the door towards the doctor.

"Yeah...It's Adrians. But I can't keep it. I don't know what to do." Rosa kept her flat clam tone as she spoke.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Jake close your mouth. Why'd you ask _us_ to come then?" I asked.

"You're my friends. I thought you'd have advice. Weren't you pregnant once Amy?"

"What?! No!"

"Oh I thought Peralta's knocked you up like a month ago." Rosa smirked.

"What? Why would you think that?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. You were being moody, you were eating a lot. Plus I saw you drop a pregnancy test from your purse." Diaz said to me.

"WHAT?!" Jake shouted.

"Okay I might of thought I was pregnant at one point...but honestly that was justa minor freak out. I bought...5 pregnancy tests, just to make sure, and one ended up being faulty..."

Jake looked stunned,his mouthin a firm, serious line. I wasn't used to seeing him like this.

"It said I was pregnant Jake... But when I checked on the other 4...it said I wasn't."

Jake looked upset as I looked down onto the hospital tiles. Strangely they were new for such an old hospital. But why did this relate now? The floor seemed to close to me now.I imagined the walls were closing in when suddenly Rosa spoke.

"Anyways that doesn't matter. I'm keeping Adrian's baby. But then when it's born I'm giving it to Charles."

"It?" I asked.

I knew about Charles wanting another child so I didn't question Rosa's choice. Jake still glared at me from across the room.

"My kid whatever. I asked you guys to come/bring me here because I need you to take my biggest case while I'm gone on leave."

"What's the case?" Jake asked, finally speaking.

"I'll tell you next week when I officially leave. But make sure this thing doesn't get out. I just need to close my small cases before I go."

"If you're telling us this then why'd you ask us to take you to thehospital?" I asked.

"Oh because of the baby... I was bleeding a lot and I needed someone tohelp me but I didn't know Jake was at your house."

I smiled internally, thinking how Rosa decided to ask help from me first; before everyone else.

"Ouch. I can helpwith girl stuff too." Jake stated.

"Jake, you wouldn't even go to the store to buy me tampons so I had to call Boyle that one time." I stated.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

I flopped onto my bedafter changing and washing up. I thought about Rosa's pregnancy and this huge case she was talking about.

What did all this mean? After Jake had come back from Florida there had been many changes including the way Rosa had been acting. Was her pregnancy related back then?

This was all too confusing and unexpected for a normal Thursday night. I looked over to Jake, who was already asleep in my bed. I turned off the lights and I curled up to his body. That night I dreamt of baby Rosas running around the

room.

It was terrifying.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake pointed towards the evidence locker as I finished stamping my final paperwork file for the hour. I had a few more files to do but it seemed urgent so I walked slowly to the locker. Ironic isn't it? Slowly when it's urgent? Nevermind.

Jake walked behind me and thankfully no one seemed to notice us. I smiled.

"What is it?" I asked as soon at the coast was clear. We faced each other and Peralta's eyes were angry.

"To talk about the pregnancy test thing." Jake said. He was using his serious tone.

"Hey, I said already, that was nothing. I'm not pregnant and that was like a month ago." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah but ever since the 'thing' the other day... I decided that if it does happen, accidental or on purpose I'll always be here. Next to you. Just next time tell me. It made me feel kinda weird that you thought you were pregnant and didn't tell me."

"Of course, I'll tell you next time. I love you and I trust you."

"I just don't wanna mess us up. I love you so much, and like I said at that briefing once - you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Aww, babe. You're the best thing that's happened to me. Except for that time I won the Halloween bet." I smiled as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I'll get you next time Santiago." Jake laughed as our noses touched. Jakes pushed me against the wall.

"I don't knew if you'll be able to keep up next Halloween. I'm pretty good at what I do." I whispered into his ear. Being seductive made me feel uncomfortable so I blushed.

"See you after work." Jake reddened as well.

The rest of the day was slow going as usual. I got most of the paper work done and finished filing Jake's work alphabetically too while he went to the washroom. This way would make it easier for him to finish his paper work and we could get home sooner.  
But more importantly finish his paper work.

I filled out my agenda for tomorrow and checked off my lists before packing up everything. I offered a goodbye to the guards as I left the precinct thinking about tonight. What was I going to wear? What was I going to wear underneath that? I giggled as  
I thought of how shocked Jake would be when I showed him my new lingerie.

When I got home I decided to take a quick shower before Jake arrived. It felt kind of strange that I didn't really have other friends except the ones at the precinct so I decided I would go make some at tomorrow's Union meeting. There was  
that other younger detective who sat in the corner... I sang a quick song in the shower and imagined Jake saying that if our lives were a show it would be that song. I sang it a bit louder.

"Dun nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, dun nuh nuh nuh nah! Drums!" I sang.

I turned off my nice warm shower and wrapped towels around my head and body. I looked in the mirror and pretended to be a towel bride walking the aisle. I imagined me walking to Jake- wait where did that come from? Marriage? I scoffed as I pulled out  
body lotion.

"Honey I'm home!" Peralta's yelled into the bathroom.

"AUghh JAke! You scared the crap out of me!" I screamed holding up my towel tightly.

"Came home early." Jake smiled. "Amy you don't have to hold up your towel, it's nothing I've never seen before."

"Get out Jake! Plus did you even do your paperwork before you left? I organized your-"

"Uhhh. No. Who does their paperwork? Plus where are we going tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "We're going to Boyle and Genevieve's food around the world party?"

"Do we have to?"

I frowned.

"Okay so I take it we do. I'll grab you something cute to wear." Jake said leaving the bathroom.

I thought about how sweet it was that Jake thought he could dress me. Maybe I could dress him too, I thought as I opened our bedroom door.

I stood in the hallway in my towel dress to find him wide eyed at the new lingerie I bought. Oops. I should've hidden that better.

"Uh. That's for later." I blushed still holding up my towel.

Jakes cheeks were still red as he slowly put them back into the bag.

"Uh, okay let's look at some dresses. How about this salmon one?"

"You mean the one I went dumpster diving in with? I've cleaned that so many times but it still feels like there's that smell left in it." I replied.

"Okay? Green?" He asked.

"Nope. That was my moms. But I like that black one." I reached out and grabbed a cocktail dress I got a couple months ago, while Jake was away.

"Put it on and I'll go shower." 


End file.
